MIEDO
by vampira horchatera
Summary: [Angst][One Shot] Los juegos empiezan poco a poco. Pero los juegos peligrosos se adelantan a nuestra mente. Incrédulos nosotros creemos que nunca llega el golpe fuerte. Sientes MIEDO cuando el juego pasa a ser muerte.


**Lo siento, esta vez no es Wincest. Bueno, son ellos dos pero no ai el wINCEST en sí.**

**Me pilló el momento off y empezé a escribir. **

**Lo califico como Angst... a mí la verdad es que me acojona haber escrito esto... **

**Lean y sientan. Y luego díganme qué han sentido.**

* * *

**LadyVoldie**

En estos momentos intento regular mi respiración. Tengo la traquea cerrada, me cuesta respirar, noto que mi cabeza va a estallar. Sigo sudando.

Las cosas no habían salido demasiado bien esta vez. Se había complicado demasiado.

La chica y yo habíamos terminado apresados entre las garras de... es cosa... no era un hombre lobo, estoy seguro, ... pero no se aleja la idea.

Nos había pillado por sorpresa. Nos había mordido, arañado, desgarrado las ropas.

Dean había desaparecido, las pistolas no terminaban con ese ser.

Ella gritaba llena de horror, sus cuerdas vocales apunto de quebrarse. Yo perdía el sentido.

Era el miedo.

_Mucho miedo_.

Nunca me había sentido así. Notaba mi cuerpo hervía, mi estomago se comprimía y los pulmones apenas tenían espacio en mi pecho comprimido.

De mi boca no salió ningún sonido.

Y de repente aparece el príncipe azul. Dean cargaba con cadenas y trampas, muy ingenioso. Lo inmovilizó por la espalda, muy cobarde.

Nos miró.

Y yo entendí su mirada.

Y sigo entendiéndolo ahora, viéndonos a salvo, la policía inspecciona el lugar, nos hacen preguntas. Dean responde como puede, pues sabe que yo soy incapaz de abrir boca.

Noto sus ojos empañados, sus labios relatando todo una sarta de mentiras que debe intentar sonar convincentes. La gente nos mira.

Sí, entendí su mirada. Era la del miedo. Un miedo que sobrepasaba al mío. Nos miraba a ambos, tirados, al límite de la conciencia... creo que había demasiada sangre para poder crear pensamientos coherentes...

Dean por primera vez sintió el mundo venírsele encima.

Tan sólo podía cargar con uno de los dos.

Sé quien más está sufriendo ahora. Yo he pasado mucho miedo, he llegado a pensar que este juego terminaba allí, los dados habían caído del tablero.

Pero él... vio su humanidad quebrada en pedazos minúsculos esparcidos por todas partes. Vio que por primera vez, una decisión sería causante de la pérdida de una vida.

Oh, no conocíamos a la chica, no demasiado. Pero eso no importa.

Ahora Dean siempre pensaría que había matado un ser humano.

_Tiemblo_.

No dejo de imaginarme los gritos de agonía de esa joven que, inmóvil ante la fiera que se habría desecho de las cadenas, dejaría de pensar toda idea coherente para no entender nunca nada más.

Era normal, diríamos todos nosotros, que hubiera elegido sin pensar salvar la vida de su hermano. Cargar con él por todos los pasillos esperando encontrar pronto la salida.

Pero saber que salvas una vida dejando otra atrás es lo peor que puede pasar. Te sientes un asesino. _Te sientes sucio_.

Eres inútil.

No sirves para nada.

Deseas que todos te culpen porque has obrado mal, quieres ser castigado hasta la saciedad, que el dolor cubra tus pensamientos de culpa.

Pero nadie lo hace, al contrario.

Aunque nadie más que nosotros sabrá nunca lo ocurrido allí abajo. Para los demás, una chica desapareció entre esos túneles e intentamos encontrarla, encontrándonos con esa... bestia.

Nada más.

Pero Dean sabe y yo también.

Dean siente dolor. Mi miedo empieza a retroceder, noto mis manos menos temblorosas. Estoy recuperando algo de cordura.

Dean se gira a observarme. Aparta la mirada cerrando los ojos con un rictus de impotencia.

Sé lo que piensa, cree que voy a pensar mal de él, que voy a criticarle, a decirle que debería haber salvado a la chica, que era inocente y no tenía por que morir cuando éramos nosotros los peones del juego.

Pero... seamos realistas.

Prefiero haber salido de esos momentos, sentirme a salvo.

Sobretodo saber que mi estimado hermano no dudó ni un momento en llevarme lejos de ese lugar.

Porque nunca dudó, ni una chispa de duda en sus ojos y su mente asustada. Desde el primer momentos supo que me salvaría, y por ello supo que la mataría a ella.

Me acerco a él y lo cubro con mi manta, sentados en ese banco en ese parque ahora tan lleno de gente. La chica policía se ha ido a algún lugar, no me importa.

Le abrazo por los hombros fuertemente, le hago sentir la fuerza en ese acto, le enseño que estoy aquí.

.-Dean, te quiero mucho.- Sé que lo sabe y que lo tiene muy presente.- Dean. Te lo repito, te quiero mucho.

Flojito, mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Sus brazos temblorosos me rodean con la misma fuerza.

_Me da las gracias_.

.-No te dejaré ir nunca. No dejaré que te pase nada malo.- Lo sé, Dean. Yo tampoco dejare que nada te haga daño.

.-Gracias Dean.

No pido gracias por haberme elegido, sino por haberme permitido seguir junto a él.

Entiendo como te sientes.

Es el miedo al pensar que este juego algún día irá más allá que hoy.

Pero ambos sabemos que no dejaremos este tablero sin terminar.

_Empezamos a temer nuestro propio juego_

**Fin**

**No sé qué les habrá parecido. Es la segunda vez que escribo un momento angustioso, el primero (en otro fic) me dejó llorando mientras lo escribía.**

**Éste no, pero poco me falto empezar a sudar.**

**Opinen.**

Angie

Orchi

LadyVoldie


End file.
